Snowflakes
by FlutterStutterBOOMBOOM
Summary: He cast a look around.  Dark.  It was very dark.  And silent.  So silent.  He found himself missing noise...  But not as much as he missed them.


**Author's Note: Sooo, I wrote this last night around midnight, and figured I'd type it up and post it, even if it's not too long. It's also the first thing I'm writing on my brand new laptop! Yep, no more WordPad for me! I love you, Microsoft Word. Is Fang too OOC in this? He doesn't sound like himself but… that's the point. I don't know. Feel free to tell me if you didn't like it, I really love constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride, its characters, or the School. I think that pretty much covers what I stole ;).**

Alone. He was alone.

He cast a look around. Dark. It was very dark. And silent. So silent. He found himself missing the noise.

But not as much as he missed them. It was draining him- it took all his effort not to run back to them, throwing everything else to the wind.

But he mustn't.

His gaze fell on a piece of paper and a pen, next to the backpack he was living out of. He leaned over slowly to pick it up. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but the second the tip of the pen hit the paper, the words came, out of nowhere; he was hardly aware of them as he scribbled them down, handwriting even worse than usual as he scrawled to keep up with his racing mind.

_My Dearest Family-_

_That's what you are, you know. My family. And you mean the world to me. Don't forget that. Ever. Without you- I don't know. Even if I made it out of the School alive… I wouldn't have anything. I'd be an empty shell, living because dying would be too much trouble. But you. You five people make me get up in the morning, knowing who I am and what I want. I never want to question my reason to live, my reason to fight._

_Iggy- You make me laugh. I know I don't always show it- and I regret it now. But Ig, you were one of the few people who could make me laugh both inside _and_ out, and more often than anyone else._

_Nudge- You fascinate me. I don't know how else to say it. We were always polar opposites. But that's what made you so good for me. I was the black outline, and you were the color. I learned so much about myself by being close to a person who was so different from me in every way._

_Gazzy- Oh, God, where do I start? You make me so proud. To think you're only nine- you're made of some real tough stuff, kid. You're so strong, but still so innocent. You said once that you want to grow up to be like Max and me. But I wish I could be more like you, Gaz._

_Angel- Well, the two of us- I guess we've been through it all together, eh? We've had great times, and we've had some pretty awful fights. Just know that I love you, and that I wish I could pick you up right now and spin you around like I did back when it was simple (-er, I guess), and we were just siblings living together in the mountains (sort of). I lose track of how young you still are. I know you don't want to be treated like a kid, and that you're super-advanced for your age, but at the end of the day… you're still a little girl. Sit back, Ange. Calm down. I don't understand why you were given so much power, but I do understand what a horrible burden it must be. Just be careful. Don't lose yourself. Don't let those powers eat our sweet baby girl alive._

_And Max- Oh, I hope you don't think I forgot you. No, never. I think I covered my undying love for you in the note I left after the wedding, but let me remind you: Maximum Martinez-Ride, you are my everything. You are every breath that I take, you are the blood that pumps through my veins, you are every feather of my wings. When all other hope fails, when I'm at my weakest, the sole thing that keeps me going is the thought that I might someday see your breathtaking face again, that you might let me wrap my arms around you and tell me how much I love you, and if you don't want to hear it, I can respect that, but I suggest you stop reading this letter because I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Sorry,_

_Fang_

He looked down at what he had written. It wasn't him. It was all his weaknesses, all his secret thoughts, so full of the passion he struggled to keep off his face at all times. It would shock them. It would confuse them. It would break their hearts.

And that's why, stepping to the edge of the cave he was hiding in, high in the mountains, he tore the letter into a thousand tiny pieces and watched them flutter down to the earth, far below, like snowflakes falling into hell.


End file.
